


雪片

by glowingglucose



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Character Study, Christmas, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, Keitarou POV, mari pov
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 初期洗衣店组的圣诞日常会话剧。
Relationships: Inui Takumi & Sonoda Mari, Inui Takumi/Sonoda Mari
Kudos: 1





	雪片

**Author's Note:**

> 启太郎视角→真理视角。含小说设定；可能与官方解释有出入。  
> 2019年12月LOFTER投稿的备份。

无论谁都能一眼看出来，菊池启太郎今天心情非常好。他哼着圣诞歌，很有气势地一把扯开了客厅的窗帘。  
“快看啊，真理，阿巧，是白色圣诞欸！”  
屋顶和行道树上都积着一层白色。  
平安夜下了一整夜的雪，到了圣诞节当天上午终于停了。街道中央的积雪还在清扫，马路边上有些小孩子已经急不可耐地开始闹腾了。  
看到窗外孩子们欢笑的样子，自己也能够感觉到幸福——菊池启太郎就是这样的男人。  
不过，面前窝在沙发上的园田真理却满脸阴沉。  
启太郎脸上的笑容僵硬了。园田真理心情不好是一件非常可怕的事情，这是菊池家的共识。  
他赶紧回想了一下，没觉得自己刚才做错了什么事，于是小心翼翼地靠了过去。  
“……真理，怎么了？”  
真理可能察觉到自己的表情太可怕了，她抿起嘴唇摇了摇头，把脸转了过去，避开窗外的雪景。  
“难道是讨厌……下雪吗？”  
“……”  
她没有回答。这时候一个听起来情绪也不太好的声音出来接了话：“别问了启太郎。人总有喜欢和讨厌的东西，哪需要什么理由。”  
从隔断后面探出头的乾巧明显一副刚睡醒的样子，茶色的头发发梢到处乱翘。  
“我也不想看见真理不开心的样子，但天气现象可不是我能改变的啊……”  
启太郎这么小声说着，把窗帘放了下来。

大概是为了缓和一下气氛，启太郎突然一拍脑袋提议难得的圣诞节要不要大家一起出去吃。  
“才不要。最近洗衣店又倒贴了好多钱出去，真是都不知道是谁的错呢。”  
真理立刻顶了回去，不过看起来情绪恢复到平常的状态了。  
“……抱歉。”  
“没办法，还是我来做吧。就吃寿喜锅怎么样？”  
“啊？”  
听到锅类，有一个人就坐不住了。  
“真理你故意的吗？”  
“巧，拜托这可是冬天欸，冬天不就是应该吃热乎乎的东西吗。而且为什么我们非得迁就你的猫舌不可啊。”  
……话虽这么说，启太郎想，真理到最后多半还是会准备一些不烫的，或者在巧拼命吹凉自己碗里的食物时在锅里留足他的那一份。  
“真理说得也没错啊，阿巧。而且像你这样对做饭的人不讲道理是不行的呀……”  
“那就我来做。这样的话就没有怨言了吧？”  
啊。  
这就糟了。  
曾经有过一次，真理和巧又因为料理的事相互赌气，巧仗着自己是猫舌开始发脾气，真理也不甘示弱地做出更加滚烫的料理。到了最后，真理叉着腰说那巧你来做啊，巧呛了回去说做就做。于是菊池家的饭桌上再也没有见过饭菜的热气。  
启太郎的面前放着一碗冰凉的茶泡饭。他往左边看，巧动作幅度很大地一勺一勺舀着冻豆腐把两颊撑得鼓鼓的；往右边看，真理故意把蔬菜色拉嚼得沙沙响。饭桌上没有人说话，只有咀嚼声和叮叮当当响到过分的餐具碰撞的声音。  
几天之后，启太郎终于受不了了。  
吃不到热饭菜倒是其次，主要是两个人之间的气氛实在是过于令人窒息。启太郎又是安抚真理，又是规劝阿巧，总算是把那次的危机摆平了。

虽然真理说了今年圣诞节在家吃，启太郎好像还是有些恋恋不舍的样子，不想把这一天过成普通的一天。  
“不过到底还是圣诞节嘛，那我们买点平常很少买的东西回来吧。你们有什么想吃的吗？什么都行，啊，只要不是太贵的……”  
“刨冰。”  
巧不假思索地这么说了。  
“……啊？”  
启太郎有点怀疑自己的耳朵，现在可是天寒地冻的12月底啊。边上的真理则是一脸“哎呀所以说巧真的是小孩子啊”明显无语了的表情。  
……然后被乾巧看到了。  
“喂真理你什么意思？”  
“我还什么都没有说吧！？怎么，果然巧你是有自觉的啊，自己到底有多——么的小孩子气。”  
“你……这个笨蛋！”  
“哈啊？！你说谁是笨蛋啊，笨蛋是你才对吧！”  
“笨蛋笨蛋笨——蛋！”  
……  
又开始了。  
真理曾经事后不止一次地叹着气说不会再搭理这种幼稚的煽动了，但结果每一次都变成了和巧之间比谁念“笨蛋”念得又快又多的语速大赛和肺活量大赛。  
为什么这两个人总是这样呢。  
如果这时候有旁人经过，不知道会不会说一句“你们家每天还真是热闹啊。”然后启太郎就只能困惑地反问“看起来像那样吗……”  
不过在遇到他们两个之前，他自己也从来没有见过吵起架真的对喊“笨蛋”的家伙。这么一想，21岁的菊池启太郎稍微有点不好意思起来。  
“好了好了两个人都别吵了，不就是刨冰吗，夏天的时候我们不是一起吃过的嘛。我想想……刨冰机应该还在，阿巧和真理在这里等一下，我去找找。——别再吵了啊。”  
启太郎的劝架还是很奏效的，他们俩总是说停就停，……当然很可能过不了多久又开始新的争执。不过至少有一点他能够确定，那就是真理和巧都并不是真的看对方不顺眼。  
过了一会儿，启太郎抱着落满灰的刨冰机回来了。他把机子放在地上，为难地抓了抓脑袋：“刚才试着转了一下，半年没用稍微有点卡住了了，我现在修修看。——啊，那这样，阿巧和真理出去买东西吧，想吃什么就买回来好了。”  
他这么说着，半强制性地把两个人推出门去。

……

下了一夜的雪终于停了。人行道还是相当的湿滑，真理开始后悔没有穿防滑的靴子出来。  
说起来也是刚刚结束一场争执，不过这种状况实在太过于司空见惯，即使立刻两个人独处也不会觉得尴尬。  
启太郎说了想吃什么都可以买，但自己没什么特别惦记的食物，而且今天实在也没有所谓过节的心情。于是只是挑着煮锅的材料，然后把大包小包往身旁的乾巧手里塞。而巧也默认了自己就是来拎包的，一言不发地全都接了过来。  
当他们走出商店的时候，雪又开始下了。  
下雪的圣诞节，糟透了。快点回去吧——  
真理这么想着而加快脚步的时候，身后的巧却停了下来。  
“巧？”  
灰白的天色倒映在巧的眼睛里。  
雪片落在他的肩头和发梢，黑色的身影星星点点地染上了白色。  
有那么一瞬间，真理觉得巧看着的并非这个世界之物。他的视线没有聚焦在任何一样具体的东西上，只是单纯地反射着天空的颜色。灰白色。Orphnoch的颜色。死的颜色——  
他们之间相隔的几步路的距离被越来越多雪花所填塞，真理甚至产生了面前的巧正在离自己远去的错觉。  
“巧……！”  
真理跑了过去。  
高了自己一个头的男孩子回应了她的呼唤，低下头望着她。  
——巧的双眼中现在映出的是自己。  
真理不知为何稍微安心了一点。  
“我们回去吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
“启太郎大概已经做好刨冰了吧。”  
“是啊。”

两个人并肩在雪中走着。  
真理的口袋里有一支加糖炼乳，是她刚才趁巧没注意的时候买下的。  
她记得夏天的时候，干完活的三个人挤在电风扇前面吃刨冰。本来已经够甜了，巧在上面又盖满了炼乳，这甜度大概连甘党都能退避三舍。不过他本人倒是很中意的样子，糖分让他整天紧绷着的表情都化开了。  
——还想再看一次巧满足的表情。  
如果说圣诞节还能有什么心愿的话，真理只能想到这个了。  
……尤其刚才唐突地看到了巧不知道是落寞还是空洞的难以言表的神情。  
乾巧并不是不会笑的，这一点真理很清楚。她第一次见到巧的笑容，是在他们刚认识不久的时候。他们为了把被偷走的faiz腰带买回来而在公园里摆了理发小摊，负责招呼孩子们过来的就是巧。他一边给小朋友固定理发围布，一边笑着。  
当时真理不自觉地停下了手里的剪刀，心想这个猫舌男原来会笑的啊。  
自己显然不可能像启太郎那样追求世界上每一个人的幸福，但让身旁这位18岁的青年稍微露出一点开心的神情大概还是能够做到的。  
如果能够实现的话，那就算是下雪的圣诞节也不怎么令人抗拒了。

“……巧。”  
“干嘛。”  
“吃了刨冰再吃锅，闹肚子我可不管啊。”  
“多管闲事，我绝对会等到凉透了再吃的……你这个笨蛋。”  
“啊——，我听见了。说别人是笨蛋的人才是笨蛋吧。”  
“那真理你不是也说了吗，所以你也是笨蛋。”  
“‘也’？”  
“……”

那么更正一个说法，今天是特别的一天，确实应该吃点好的。  
——为了庆祝园田真理首次在“笨蛋对决”大获全胜。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢早期总是在拌嘴的阿巧和真理，另外小说正文结尾那段阿巧和雪的描写特别好。  
> 感觉启太郎是真的会跑去做圣诞老人的那种人。


End file.
